The Beginning of The End of Darkness
by Anakin34567
Summary: Sequel to “The Fall of the Dark Lord” A new ancient Dark Magic, more evil than any ever imagined has resurfaced after millions of years of being locked away, it’s Harry and Mark’s job to stop this evil before it destroys the world that Harry fought so har
1. The Legend

**The Beginning of the End of Darkness**

**By: Anakin34567**

**Rated M: Strong Language, Sensuality, Strong Sexuality, Strong Violence, Demonic references and images, and Nudity.**

**Summary: Sequel to "The Fall of the Dark Lord" A new ancient Dark Magic, more evil than any ever imagined has resurfaced after millions of years of being locked away, it's Harry and Mark's job to stop this evil before it destroys the world that Harry fought so hard to protect over so many years.**

**Dedicated to: My wife, Felecia, thank you for all your support, I love you, and you are my everything.**

**And to Holly, my most patient and faithful reader: here is the story for which you have waited so many painstaking days/**

**OK! First off thank you to all my _PATIENT_ readers.**

**I am so sorry I haven't been writing, but I've got school, and work. **

**In case I haven't said in the past, I'm going to school to be a lawyer, so I'm really busy.**

**Plus I have a part time job as a desk attendant at a lawyer's office right now.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't found time to write, so all of you who were patient, thank you so much for waiting.**

**As a reward, I'm going to write a nice long chapter for all of you.**

**The chapter is going to be a _very_ long introduction, a legend I made up that you need to read to understand the rest of the story.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_**Previously…**_

_**Over the next few months Becky and Bellatrix returned to normal, now that Ron's reign was over, Harry was sure that most of the danger the wizarding world had been in was over too.**_

_**Harry's department rounded up and executed the last of the Death Eaters, it seemed extreme to kill them all, but Harry didn't want to take the chance of Voldemort returning and the Death Eaters returning to him.**_

_**Mark and Holly graduated Hogwarts at the top of their class and both decided to attend the next year of Hogwarts.**_

_**The next year, Mark and Holly were made Head Boy and Head Girl, much to Hermione's delight, and then they graduated seventh year at the top of their class.**_

_**Straight out of Hogwarts, a scout drafted Mark onto Puddlemere United; there he performed so well that he was chosen to be the national seeker in the World Cup.**_

_**After becoming as rich and famous as his father, Holly moved in with Mark and they inhabited a large house on the outskirts of London.**_

_**Soon, Holly became pregnant and they had a daughter, Erica.**_

_**Mark, even though he had to travel a lot, was home so much it seemed like he had an ordinary job, he always made time for his family.**_

_**Whenever Holly and Mark needed time alone, Harry and Hermione were overjoyed to stay with their granddaughter. **_

_**Hermione soon retired from the modeling business and Harry from his job.**_

_**But there was still one more step in Mark and Holly's relationship…**_

_**Mark hardly heard any of the minister's speech, he was too captivated in Holly's eyes.**_

_**But eventually, he found himself saying, "I do"**_

_**He heard his mother burst into tears as he kissed Holly with all the passion he could generate.**_

"_**I love you," he whispered in her ear as he led her down the isle and out of the church to the waiting limo.**_

**Chapter 1: The Legend**

**There is a legend I must tell you of because this story will not be understood otherwise…**

**An outbreak has happened in the 6 months since _The Fall of the Dark Lord, _an outbreak of devout followers of the old Dark Arts. The Dark Arts I am now speaking of are not the mere tricks that Tom Riddle or Ron Weasley performed, I speak of the original Dark, Blackest Magic of the middle ages. **

**The magic of the soulstones of Baal, Diablo, and Mephisto the three demon spirits who were founders of evil, this magic is magic at it's darkest, evil itself is not as dark as the magic that I speak of. **

**This is a power that no modern Dark Lord has ever been able to grasp even the theory or knowledge of at any rate.**

**This evil was formed in the fiery forges of hell itself and no one, not a single man alive has ever seen used since the first wizard wars.**

**The magic had been forgotten for three millennia, not even Dumbledore had known of this power, if he had, he would have had no power to stop the darkness that surrounded these Dark Arts.**

**Maybe I should go back and tell the story as it is originally told… eh? **

**Maybe I should read you the story from it's Latin Manuscript? Maybe I should, just let me find it here… ah… here it is… now then we begin.**

**This story is legend passed down from generation to generation for more than ten millennia, the year now is **

**One AD and I begin my story now, for peoples of the years to pass must know of this magic, this darkest of sorcery, this evil beyond evil, this indescribable, undefeatable darkness. **

**Six million years ago, in the depths of hell, the three sons of Lucifer father of darkness also called Satan, bore to him by three enslaved mortal women whom he made marital sovereignty with, saw the world and saw that it had many wicked of their native races, creatures and humans alike. **

**These three sons were named the following, Mephisto the eldest, lord over all hatred and conflict betwixt men.**

**The next was Baal the middle conceived, lord over destruction and all war and battle and strife.**

**The last of Lucifer's sons was Diablo, lord of terror, and father of all fears and horrors.**

**Now, these three sons of Lucifer saw what they had bore upon the world, fear and strife and hate.**

**They saw all this and it was good in their eyes.**

**They said among themselves, "Let us take it upon ourselves to keep the world as it is, well in our fathers eyes yet despised in the eyes of the one who calls himself God" they agreed upon this and inquested upon their father how they should make darkness eternal and everlasting. Now Lucifer was cunning and crafty and he knew of many ways to keep the world in the grasp of he and his three offspring. He told them to bind their spirits together in a magical object called the soulstone and send it up to the earth where some man would eventually find it and unlock the secrets of magic at it's deepest darkness. Lucifer instructed them on how to do this, but I will not record the formula lest this be read by the wrong eyes that seek power with a lusting heart.**

**Diablo gathered the things needed and brought them to the great hellforge nearest to the lake of fire.**

**Mephisto gathered tools for the hellforge, and Baal who of all the demons of hell was the most skilled with a hammer and tongs crafted the Soulstone using the Horadric Malus a great hammer forged by the angel Isual who was a smith in the heavens before he was twisted by the fears and lies that were fed to him by Diablo.**

**Last, the three demons split their souls and extracted the halves of them to be melded into the stone.**

**Baal melded the spirits of he and his brothers and the time which it took to build the stone of the purest crystal and meld into it the souls and the dark magic which made it work, took a whole of five full moons to complete.**

**Upon the finish, the kin rose their hands and the stone ascended from the fiery depths of hell through the smoky barriers of the weeping an gnashing of teeth to the great space between the gates of hell and the earth, it ascended and once it was in the atmosphere of our world it did not burn, but fell and fell until it hit the world surface and was buried in a cave deep beneath the earth.**

**The kin, Mephisto, and Baal, and Diablo, praised the success of their venture and bowed themselves low and said, "Praise our father who hath had mercy upon our venture, may Lucifer live forever and ever and ever"**

**The brothers then told their father of their finishing and of their worship of him.**

**The kin then went to their lairs and waited for the time when their father saw it fit for man to venture upon their creation.**

**They waited patiently, for they knew that to hurry their father was to risk the threat of losing their own lives at his temper.**

**The waited for a thousand painstaking years for their father to direct a human to their creation.**

**When they were tired of waiting, Baal and Diablo through their deceitful trickery persuaded Mephisto to venture out to their father and see if he had forgotten about their request at all.**

**Mephisto approached his fathers fiery court, small demons and sprites scampering out of the way of his heavy footfalls as they saw the eldest son of their lord marching his castle.**

**Mephisto threw open the doors to Lucifer's halls and strode to his fathers throne room.**

**He inquested the time when his father would see fit to see their request. **

**Lucifer flew into a rage at being questioned by his son and nearly killed the Lord of Hatred, I would say it better if he had finished the murderous deed, but Lucifer found mercy on his son and only gave a penalty to the brothers for their questioning.**

**He gave penalty to them that their request would not be seen for another thousand years.**

**The brothers then became cross at their father and began to hate him in secret, Lucifer who knew all that went on inside his dwelling knew of the secret words of his offspring and became angrier still, but said nothing to them, for he knew that the only way for their soulstone to be activated was for them to be driven to kill a divine being. **

**Lucifer saw that they had grown murderous with waiting and delivered up unto them, Isual the traitorous angel who was master of heavens forge.**

**The brothers, driven mad with rage at their father were indeed murderous and wasted no time at all in ripping open the guts and bowels of Isual in an extremely painful way (for him I mean) they then devoured the bowels and guts and those nasty things of Isual and cried up unto their father.**

**He shew mercy upon them and let venture a human upon their stone, a great knight by the name of **

**Conan. When Conan ventured upon the stone, the demon kin rejoiced heartily and drank blood wine of a thousand people so that they were merry and drunken. In this merry in drunken state they made marital sovereignty unto many mortal women and they bore thousands of offspring, demons and giants, and trolls, and ogres, and creatures of the sort you cannot imagine. **

**Conan took the stone back to his master the lord Zara king of Theoriegn.**

**Now the stone had an attracting power so that a man who found it that had lust for power in his heart would treasure it and love it and keep it.**

**Conan was a pure knight so it did not have effect on him but Zara was a cruel and power hungry man, and he was deeply attracted to the stone. He paid Conan half of his royal treasury for the stone and Conan gave it up easily not knowing what was so special about this crystal stone.**

**Zara felt that their was something very magical about this stone so he delivered it up unto his astrologers and astronomers and magicians and high wise men, and paid them well to research the stone and find it's special properties.**

**After years and years, his magicians unlocked the secret magic, and were horrified at what they found. **

**The magicians were pure and good and tried to keep the power from the king but Zara found them out and took the stone from them.**

**When he discovered what it did he called his allies as well as enemies and announced to them that unless they all paid tribute in goods and gold and women to him he would destroy them all.**

**This enraged the countries of the world and they rose in arms against Zara and marched against Theoriegn with an amassed army of 50,000 soldiers, at that time no army of that size had even ever been imagined.**

**When Zara saw this, he laughed at them and said, "as I warned them, they will be destroyed".**

**Zara took the soulstone along with a scroll of magic written by his loyal mages, to the topmost tower and called to them.**

"**I have warned thee, and ye shall see, I do not make hollow threats, see and despair".**

**He stretched his hands over the soulstone and closed his eyes, then he began to chant.**

"**Caya… maasaantayia… alizathura… makuraazark… aliazarth… kaylithia".**

**As Zara chanted his sorcery, the sun began to darken and the skies to blacken.**

**The men began to become terrified beyond their wits.**

**Afterwards it was and still is sometimes said that Diablo helped to spread extra fear around that place.**

**Then a light wind began to blow and the air turned cold.**

**The men gasped as the air grew steadily colder and colder, rain mixed with snow and hail fell as the winds picked up speed and thunder rumbled in the distance. Soon heavy snow and hail were falling and the only light source was from rapid streaks of red lightning that flashed continuously. **

**Zara descended into his castle fortress and made merry dinner and winery until morning came.**

**In the morn Zara ventured from his castle wearing the thickest fur coat he possessed, and he saw that all his land was frozen over yet the light was back, the men of the army were frozen solid and quite dead, for they had come by sea and the sea had frozen so they had been trapped in the land of Zara.**

**When the kin brothers, sons of Lucifer saw what they had wrought they were glad and drank the blood wine of the army killed by Zara.**

**When the kings of the dead soldiers saw what had happened they despaired and paid tribute to Zara in exchange for peace with his country.**

**Yet when the white magicians of Zara's court saw what had happened, they too despaired for they knew what had wrought it, but as long as Zara lived, the stone would not be destroyed.**

**Now as I said before, Zara was a wicked king and everyone hated him, but no one was brave enough yet to try to kill him.**

**After many months of terrible reign by Zara, someone finally stepped forward, the knight Conan, the same **

**Sir. Conan who found the soulstone in the first place. **

**Aided by the archangel Tyrael, Conan snuck into the palace of Zara and cut the royal throat while he slept.**

**Conan then stole the stone and in the dead of night whisked it away to the temple of the White magicians who were called "The Council of the Horadrim Mages" **

**The stone could not be destroyed since it contained the souls of the sons of Lucifer but it could be locked away in the depths of the temple, there it was hidden and is still hidden to this day.**

**But it's powers are locked beneath many Horadrim enchantments.**

**They have sunk the land of Zara's kingdom into the sea, it is now what Greek philosophers inaccurately call "Atlantis" in the heart of an "Atlantian" jungle lies a clearing and in that clearing lay the Horadric temple under many, many layers of earth and magic.**

**It can never be unlocked and even I can never tell you where it is dear reader, pray tell, someone might use it's power for evil again someday.**

**You may think this whole story is pish or posh or whatever you say, but I know it's true, you see, I was there, I found the soulstone so long ago, I watched 50,000 soldiers freeze in battle, and I killed Zara and watched as the soulstone was buried.**

**I Sir. Conan DeLacruise, knight, explorer, conquistador, and Horadrim Mage, have lived on through the magic of my kind, the magic of my fellow mages. However, that magic is dying and I lay on my deathbed even as I write this. If I told you my current age you would not believe me, but it is unimportant of my age, the important this is that whoever reads this manuscript would keep the stone safe and out of reach of those hungry for power.**

**Sir. Conan DeLacruise, knight, explorer, conquistador, Horadrim Mage, knight of the round table, scholar, great magician, philosopher, sometimes called Merlin, dies with these last words to human kind hoping them to be read, remembered, and protected not forsaken.**

**Indeed the legend does not end there, but there are so many stories and branches off of the mainstream that I would not be able to fit them into a book… but the manuscript written by the great Merlin held enough information for you to understand the legend of the soulstone, but indeed it is no mere legend it is true history as we will soon see.**

**Ok… writing that story really drained me.**

**I got the character names from Celtic mythology but I made the story up myself.**

**The chant that Zara (he's my character too) said was a few real "Ancient Celtic Spells" put together.**

**I got some mythology books from Rome when Felecia and I went on our honeymoon and we went to a small town in the Carpathian mountains last month that has some excellent mythology books so I contrived that story, it is very important to the actual Harry Potter story so that's why I had to write it in there.**

**The actual Celtic words for the spell were this:**

**Caya: Darkness**

**Maasaantayia: Eclipse**

**Alizathura: Wind**

**Makuraazark: Snow & Hail**

**Aliazarth: Rain**

**Kaylithia: Thunder & Lightning**

**They were elemental spells from Merlin's days to call down the elements during battle supposedly.**

**I'm going to write another story (don't know where I'll put it) that contains the whole story of that mythology if anyone's interested. **

**Ok now on to business… this story is going to blow the other two away I can tell you that.**

**I at least owe it to you people for not writing for so long.**

**And Holly yes you can print out Fall of The Dark Lord for your portfolio thing.**

**College has really helped my writing skills,**

**I'm taking Law, mythology, and Latin so the latter two are going to help my story a lot.**

**Thanks again for waiting so long, I'll try to update at least once a week from now on.**

**I have to use the computer at the library though for uploading because Felecia and I can't afford the internet right now. We have a computer and I write on it but we can't afford the internet right now, not even the cheap ones.**

**I have internet on my Sony PSP but I can't upload my writing using that.**


	2. Shadows

**Chapter 2: Shadows**

_**Six Months after Fall of The Dark Lord**_

**Mark Potter shot up in bed, his wand already in hand.**

**Something had woken him.**

"**What is it Mark?" his wife asked, stirring from her sleep.**

"**Nothing Holly, go back to sleep" Mark said gently and she laid back down, her silky brown hair falling over her eyes as her head hit the pillow.**

**Mark slipped out of bed silently.**

"**Muffliato" he whispered, pointing his wand at his bare feet.**

**Mark walked silently over the fluffy carpet of the bedroom of the house he and Holly shared with their daughter Erica who had just turned one a week ago.**

**Mark heard another thump downstairs and walked faster, his feet silenced by the spell.**

**He stopped by Erica's door, she was sound asleep in her bed, it was not her that was downstairs.**

**Mark walked towards the top of the stairs and silently stole down to the living room right off the foot of the stairs.**

**Someone was standing in front of the fireplace in the living room.**

**The figure just stood there, doing nothing.**

**Mark just stood there silently, watching, for over five minutes.**

**Suddenly the figure spoke, "If you're going to hex me you might as well do it, I haven't all night" **

**The voice sounded so familiar Mark could burst, "Dad? What are you doing here?" Mark asked.**

**With a wave of his hand Harry Potter started a fire in the grate, and now that Mark could see his fathers face properly he saw that Harry looked tired, and he looked like he hadn't ate or slept in days, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were drooping.**

**Upon closer inspection of Harry's eyes Mark saw that they were darker than they normally were, shadowy if you want to call it that.**

"**What's up Dad?" Mark asked quietly, so as not to wake Holly or Erica.**

**Harry merely gestured toward the sofa, "sit" he croaked.**

**Mark obeyed his father and Harry sat across from him on the other sofa at the other side of the oak coffee table.**

**Harry waved his hand again and the two big oak doors that led into the living room from the stairwell, closed and locked silently.**

**Mark waited patiently for his father to speak, and finally he did.**

"**Baal is on the move" he said simply.**

**This puzzled Mark, "What?" he asked quietly.**

**Harry buried his head in his hands, "Not what son, who, it's a long story" Harry told Mark a long story about three son's of the devil and their ancient magic (though not of the soulstone because obviously he doesn't know about that). He told Mark that Baal was father of war and darkness, he told his son of many things dark and ancient that many, even learned wizards such as Dumbledore, have never known.**

"**How do you know all this Dad?" Mark asked.**

**Harry looked up, "You know that I just returned from a long journey that I went on 4 months ago?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, you left without telling anyone where you were going" Mark replied.**

**Flashback**

_**Four months previously **_

"**But where are you going Harry?" Hermione asked impatiently, the family was sitting in the living room where Harry had just announced that he was leaving on a long journey.**

"**I don't know love, and I don't know when I'll be back, I just feel this overwhelming urge to _go_ like someone planted it there." Harry said.**

**Hermione shook her head, "Sometimes I really don't know about you Harry Potter"**

**Harry spoke again, "I'm sorry Hermione but I have to go, it might be an important calling" he said, with that he kissed her and marched out the front door of their house, leaving Hermione, Holly, Mark, Lily, and baby Erica all quite confused.**

"**Always was a loony bin" Lily whispered quietly, getting dirty looks from everyone in the room.**

**End of flashback**

"**Well," said Harry, "I traveled all over Europe and Asia, I spent a month in Budapest and some time in a village in Bucharest, near the Carpathian mountains, there I read some ancient Celtic and Latin mythology about the three kin of Lucifer, apparently the mythology is very secret and secluded, it's been forgotten over millions of years, a manuscript I read was written by Merlin himself, in Bosnia I read more about the legend but part of Merlin's manuscript was torn off when it was talking about an object called "The Soulstone" apparently it contained such Dark Magic no one but Merlin dared write about it, but the part Merlin wrote disappeared"**

**Harry stopped and took a breath, Mark was captivated with the story and waited for his father to continue.**

"**The soulstone, I don't really know what it is or what it does, all I know is something I heard in Romania about it being hidden in Atlantis. No one ever found it and it's been forgotten over so many years that no one is even looking anymore, but I find a strange attraction to the legend, like it's calling to me. I don't know why, but I've lost many hours of sleep over the last six months researching it. I heard many different versions of the legend in different ancient libraries. The true chronicle is supposedly lost with the Library of Alexandria but that's a myth.**

**I'm sure if anyone found the soulstone the world would descend into another Dark Age or worse, utter chaos.**

**That's why the Council of the Horadrim Mages went through so much to protect the story, and the stone alike.**

**I found the ruins of an ancient Celtic city called "Zatria" and I found some ancient manuscripts in an ancient Celtic language, when translated they told a little about the Chronicles of the Demon Kin, I found few references to "The demon stone" and I suppose that was it. Anyway I have a feeling that someone is searching even harder than me to find the ancient stone and use it to bring about another Dark Age, and the demon kin are helping him."**

**Harry ended his story and Mark whistled through his teeth, "Wow, so that whole story was actually true?" he asked, Harry nodded and Mark whistled again, "But what's all this got to do with me?" he asked.**

**Jaylin hurried down the cold stone steps of the hidden building he'd just found in the ruins of an ancient Roman city.**

**He paused along the way to let his eyes rest on some of the ancient symbols carved into the wall, ones he had been searching for since he was a child who heard the legends at a gypsy camp in Romania.**

**He swept some of his shoulder length grey hair out of his face and inspected the symbols further.**

"**Elixo Eti Diatheke Acko Haima Paroiusa Eti Nikao Eschatos " he read,**

"**With the covenant of blood comes the victorious end" he translated aloud.**

**His eyes lit up, he knew he was getting closer to the treasure he sought.**

"**The covenant of blood" referred to was one of the powers he knew the soulstone to possess, the ability to bestow unimaginable power on the user, at the expense of the blood of another.**

**He hurried down more flights of stairs, breathing more translated words as his eyes darted from wall to wall, reading hurriedly as he flew down the stone steps.**

**When he reached two solid gold doors at the foot of the stairs he flung them open without a second thought to what they were made of, he strode into a huge circular room and looked around.**

**After 65 years of searching, Jaylin had finally found it, The great Lost Library of Alexandria.**

"**But is it true? Is the legend of the Demon Stone really here?" **

**Jaylin looked, he looked, and he looked, throwing many ancient scrolls to the floor in his quest.**

**Not caring about the immense wealth he had discovered, Jaylin only cared about a single book, not a scroll as was the custom then, but a real bounded book, written by Merlin himself.**

**Jaylin searched for three days without food or drink or sleep and searched through millions of ancient scrolls all of high value.**

**He sifted through piles of gold and jewels and there, finally, he found an indenture in the wall, a hole you may call it, with a circle of ancient Greek words around it.**

"**Anthropos Kurois Hamartia Ni Anastasis Acko Eti Haima Cor" was the Celtic.**

"**Mankind's greatest sin is resurrection of the blood stone" Jaylin read.**

**Laughing to himself, Jaylin thrust his hand into his robes and pulled out a piece of wood, shaped like a small bone, and placed it in the indenture in the wall.**

**After a moment of silence, the ground began to shake, and a door in the wall sunk into the ground, great light was emitting from the room behind the wall.**

**Jaylin shielded his eyes but walked forward anyway once his eyes had adjusted, what he saw in the room astounded him.**

**A stone table sat in the center of the otherwise empty room, runes were carved into the table that were so ancient that even Jaylin couldn't read them, yet he knew every ancient language of all, except, "Atlantian" he whispered, running his fingers over the carvings.**

**On the table was the source of the light, a plain, black book sat at the center of the table, lying open, completely clear of dust amazingly.**

**Jaylin touched the book cautiously, and gathering courage, he shut it slowly. As he shut the cover of the book the light faded quickly, and when he lifted it and placed it under his robes, the ground began to shake.**

"**So, you've got your job as Head of the MLE back and now you need my help?" Mark asked his father.**

**Harry nodded, "But only when the time comes, I'll call when I need you, you won't be able to find me, I'll find you.**

**I'm going back to Bucharest to do some more research, I've already visited your mother, I'll call on you when you are needed my son, goodbye" and with those last words to Mark, Harry Potter vanished with a sharp _CRACK!_**

**Mark walked to the back of the living room and pulled back the drapes, sunrise flooded into the room as Mark opened the sliding glass patio doors and walked out onto the veranda with a mug of coffee in his hands.**

**All this was confusing, interesting, yet confusing.**

**Mark had never in his life heard a tale of such magnitude, it had only taken a few hours to tell the story, but Mark felt that if he had a thousand years to spare speaking to Merlin himself, he would never know the whole story.**

**It was disturbing to Mark that his father was so delved into this work, never had Harry just up and left, gallivanting across Europe to explore Myths and Legends even if they were true, Harry Potter was a very grounded man and Mark was sure that this was larger than he could imagine if it could call Harry to up and leave.**

**Mark took a sip from his coffee and watched as the sun slowly peeked over the horizon.**

**His head was spinning, all the things his dad had told him were buzzing through his head, if this was all true Mark knew that the world was in for a greater danger than any living being had ever seen in millions of years.**

**After a while, the veranda door slid open, Holly's arms slipped around Mark's waist, and she kissed him on the cheek lightly.**

"**What's up honey?" she asked.**

**Mark shook his head, "Nothing you need to worry about" he replied, "let's go in, it's chilly out here."**

**So Mark and Holly, both still clad in their pajamas walked back into their beautiful home, their own little world of comfort and silence that was about to come crashing in around them.**

**Harry searched frantically through the library's records, looking for any sign of _anything _about this ancient language.**

**He'd traveled over 10,000 miles of Russian wilderness and snow to get to the library of Pevek.**

**Pevek was the smallest of small towns at the very corner of Russia, but they were famous for their **

"**Library of myths".**

**Harry had looked at over 100 manuscripts already, many of them written by Merlin but none of them had anything to do with the soulstone.**

**Finally, he found a manuscript labeled "Eti Haima Cor" he knew that was Greek for "The Blood Stone" which was one of the many names of the soulstone. **

**Harry quickly discovered that the document was very useful, because someone had scribbled something very minute in the corner.**

**Upon closer inspection Harry read, "_Library of Alexandria, located on island 100 miles north of Vatican City" _**

**That was all he needed, Harry flew to the library's main floor and found the cartography section.**

"**Q…R…S…T…U…V" Harry went through the drawers that held the maps until he found V.**

**He flipped through the V section, quickly realizing that there were over 90,000 cities in the world that started with V. He searched the cabinet front to back, top to bottom, but there was no Vatican City. "Damn" he muttered.**

**Harry ran to the computer and typed in a search for "Vatican City Map" it came up after 5 minutes of searching.**

"**Missing" Harry was ready to punch the computer screen in, but being rational, he quickly logged onto the internet.**

"**Vatican City" he whispered as he typed.**

**Just as the search finished though, the computer crashed.**

"**DAMN IT!" Harry screamed, forgetting he was in a library.**

**As he stalked out of the building, many people threw him dirty looks for his vulgar language.**

**Harry quickly apparated out of the small street and landed outside a richly decorated and warm looking house.**

**Harry banged on the door very loudly, he could see lights on inside the house.**

**After a few minutes, a young, blonde and thin woman answered the door.**

"**Harry, welcome back" she said, embracing him warmly.**

"**Hello Nicolina" Harry replied, "is Victor home?"**

**She shook her head, "Not at the moment, why?" she said.**

"**I need to use your library" Harry said, stepping into the house and striding through the large, lavish Krum home, he had stayed with them during his short stay in Bulgaria so he knew their house well.**

**He opened the large copper library doors and stepped in. The library was huge but Harry knew this room better than any other room in the house.**

**Soon he found what he was looking for, "Vatican City, Rome" He muttered, he pulled out a blank piece of parchment and muttered a short and simple spell, after a second the map magically copied onto the blank parchment.**

**Harry quickly thanked Nicolina and apparated to the small Bulgaria national airport, where he bought a first class ticket to Rome.**

**Ok, that chapter's done and I liked it but do you think I'm losin' my touch?**

**Sorry if it seems like I'm giving this a sort of religious/ demonic/ mythological touch, but I thought this idea out very carefully over the span of two months and I know what I'm doing and where I'm going.**

**Any readers of my previous stories, know that my story plot's are usually good if they can stick through the boring beginnings, I hope my veteran readers can stay loyal for the last story in my masterpiece trilogy.**

**I know Holly will at least, after all she's a main character in the story we can't have her leaving it would mess the whole plot up.**

**THREE CHEERS 4 HOLLY SHE'S A VERY LOYAL PERSON!**


End file.
